Flash Forward
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. After winning their second National Title Matt invites the original glee members out to celebrity on the way to the club they have accident and they wake up 20 years later in their future body's. Now they have to learn what happened and how to get back. Samcedes, Brittana, Klaine, Faberry, Tike, Artty and Puck/OC. Friendships Matt R, Wyatt H, Chris H, P.J. H.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

This is for kutee who like the poster and couldn't wait for the story behind it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Flash Forward

Saturday June 1, 2013

"Congratulations again guys" Quinn said the last one in the van

"Thanks Quinn it was great having all of you their" Tina said finely feel like her old self

"I cannot believe it was that tight of a computation this year you won by 1.5 points" Mercedes said

"While you know that show choir are becoming more popular these days. Especial since more and more actors and actress not just on Broadway are coming from this show choir background." Rachel informed the van she and Santana still weren't on speaking terms

"There was also more talent out their this year" Kurt said missing Blaine

"I wonder why Matt wouldn't let us bring any other glee members along" Artie ask missing Kitty

"Problem because he doesn't know them" Mike said

"Britt how did it feel being in the audience for the first time" Puck ask an usual reserve Brittany who was sitting in the passenger seat as he drove

"It wasn't my first time remember I was in the Trouble Tones." Brittany answered the only people in the van she spoke to since going to MIT was Mike and Tina it seem like everyone else forgot her.

"Oh yeah that's right" Puck said

"Hey Puck turn on some music" Santana ask feeling awkward around her ex-girlfriend and roommate

As Puck switch on the music and "My Life Would Suck Without You" began to play throughout the van. At first they all hummed along then Rachel took the lead and started singing before long everyone else joined in like old times.

"Puck watch out" Quinn screamed as the light approach them

OOOOOOOOOOO

Wednesday June 1,2033

12:30 pm

"Hey vous allez bien Kurt" Lucca, Kurt assistant ask but when Kurt still look at her with a blank expression she became more concern

"Kurt pouvez-vous nous entendre" Jordan from advisement ask he and Lucca where on their way to lunch when they heard Kurt fall to the floor.

Kurt understood some of what they were asking Isabella had told him to sign up for some French courses at school, but what he didn't know was who they were and how he ended up on the floor. "I'm fine but who are you and where are my friends" he ask rubbing his head

"Kurt it's me Lucca your assistant and this is Jordan your friend"

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital" Jordan said

"I don't know you and since when did I get an assistant"

"Je pense que votre appel pour une ambulance, Kurt why don't you sit down why we call for help" Lucca said

"Where is Blaine" Kurt ask

"He's in in London composing on a musical "Not A Sport" don't you remember he left last week" Jordan said "L'ambulance sera ici dans cinq minutes"

After a battier of test the doctor told Kurt and Lucca who stay with him that Kurt was suffering from Amnesia. Memory loss due to the head injury from the fall in his office and sleep deprivation, but hopefully it was short term and the memory may gradually improve over time. They gave him a follow-up appointment for next Wednesday, medications for headaches and a number to call in case of emergency.

On the ride to his home Kurt was informed that he was 39 living in Paris, France with his husband Blaine of 17 years and their daughters Finnegan 9 and Lillian 11 mos. He works for Vogue Europe and is an award winner costume designer for stage and screen.

OOOOOOOOOO

11:30 am

"Don't worry Cap we got you all setup, that was an hard hit up took today. Payton on her way to pick you up" Med tech Jefferson told Puck as he laid on the groin

"How is everyone else doing" Puck ask

"Their fine but Sawyer going to feel it for a while"

"Sawyer"

"Yeah the newbie from Boiling"

"Hey baby I see you had fun running drills this morning" Payton Wagner-Puckerman said joining them behind the curtain

"Good day to you to Payton" Jefferson said

"Hello Gary how is Lyndsey doing"

"She fine we're going to the new Andy Samberg movie this weekend. Alright Cap your all set to go home drink plenty of fluids, take another pill in four hours, then every six hours, see you back on Monday Cap have a good weekend you two" Jefferson said leaving the area

"Noah when we get home can you put Aaron's new Gymini Developlace that your Mom sent together" Payton ask as they were getting in the car. Puck had stayed quiet until this point.

"Who is Aaron and where are my friends" Puck ask

"Noah what do you mean who is Aaron" Payton ask not starting the car when Puck didn't answer she know he meet it "Noah do you know who I am"

"No"

"Okay let's talk about this at home you never know who's watching you on base" Payton said as drove them off the base

Once on the road going to their house Puck told Payton his last memory. "Noah that accident did happen 20 years ago you all ended up in the hospital for the week but walk away fine."

"So everyone fine"

"Yes they are we can call them later first let me catch you up to speed on the last 20 year. My name is Payton Wagner I met you in August of 2013 I was a student at Yale with Quinn who I was tutoring. We've been married for 19 years, we live in Suffolk, England with our sons Caleb 6 and Aaron 8 mos. You're a Captain in the US Air Force 48th Fighter Wing, I'm an entertainment lawyer who's partner with Tina Cohen-Chang, Dave and Sabastian Karofsky at Knights Agency International." Payton said

"Where are Caleb and Aaron now"

"Caleb at school his last day is this Friday, and Aaron at a playdate with Mrs. Courtney the nanny"

They spent the rest talking about everything from their first date, to overseas mission Puck had been on, Jake joining the US Rangers, Sara life now as a web designer, Puck and Jake mom's meeting brothers on a singles cruise and getting married. Which made Puck laugh so hard he almost bump his head again on the dashboard.

OOOOOOOOOO

6:30 am

"Wheey, Wheey, Wheey" the baby cried through the baby monitor

"Rachel is that you" Quinn said seeing Rachel in the bed beside her

"Yes Quinn it's me but where is everyone else and what's that noise" Rachel ask getting out of the bed

"Mama didn't you here Zarah crying" Asa said coming into the bedroom with baby Zarah in his arms walking up to Rachel

"We heard the baby cry" Quinn said wondering who his boy was

"Then why didn't you get her, I change her diaper she must be hungry and their no bottles in the fridge, I have a test in three hours, do you want me to wake the others its almost time to get up anyway." Asa said all this in one breath

"Yes will you wake the others" Quinn said looking at Rachel rock the baby

"Sure, Maree, Mama why aren't you feeding Zarah yet she hungry"

"She will once Zarah calms down" Quinn said"

"Okay than good morning" Asa said to Quinn

"Good morning to you too" Quinn and Rachel said together as Asa left the room

"Quinn what do I do with her and who was that boy he called me Mama and you Maree"

"I think you should feed her Rach and her name is Zarah" Quinn said helping Rachel sit in the rocking chair by the window

"But how Quinn"

"Open your gown and relax"

"What"

"Rachel you have on a nursing gown, that boy handed Zarah to you and if that not enough evidence to prove that she is yours then the fact that your leaking should" Quinn stated pointing to the soil spots on the gown. Once Quinn had Rachel settled she place Zarah up to Rachel breast, then nature took over Zarah began to nurse.

"Quinn where are we" Rachel ask running her finger down Zarah face not able to believe this baby was hers

"It's not where Rach but when" Quinn said holding up the calendar on her cell phone she found on the bedside table. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes when she read the date.

"But how is that possible it was just 2013 how did when get to 2033" Rachel ask

"Maree can you fix my hair" Shira said coming in the room before Quinn could come up with answer

"Yeah I'll fix your hair lets go to your room while Mama feed Zarah" Quinn said to the girl that came into the room "Don't forget to burp Zarah when she finish" she told Rachel as they left the room

Following the girl down the hall Quinn look into every room they past. She saw Zarah nursery first it was next to their bedroom, next room had a license plate on the door that said Ezra, and the next room had a gold star on the door the name Shira was on it. The final bedroom didn't have a name on the door but a football, basketball, and baseball jerseys on the wall with the last name Fabray-Berry on them. Quinn figure the boy who came in the room earlier was either Ezra or the other boy.

After doing Shira hair she explored the condo more trying not to get lost, it as a duplex. Upstairs was five bedrooms, downstairs was her office that look like a library, Rachel office, and dining room, but the award room/ music-media room Rachel needed to see for herself. She went back upstairs to get Rachel as the older kids finish getting dress for school.

"Zarah asleep"

"Yes, and before you ask I burp her, now where do I put her" Rachel ask relive to see Quinn back

"Her room right next door and their something you need to see" Quinn said

After putting Zarah in her crib Quinn took Rachel downstairs to the award room. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes as she saw all the awards, play bills, movie posters, and Gold, Platinum and Diamond albums on the wall. They had hers and Quinn names on them and the their where the magazine covers that had title like "Golden couple dose it again" "Ten years and still going strong" accompanied with pictures of her and Quinn.

"Maree are you taking us to school" Ezra ask coming into the room

"We had cereal milk Mama can you fix your French toast and bake apple tomorrow." Shira ask

"Yes Shira Mama will fix it tomorrow" Quinn said knowing Rachel didn't know the girls name

"Mama do you want me to see if Glamma or Thomas can take us to school" Asa ask

"Yeah right Asa Mama really going to let Thomas take us to school." Shira said

"Asa no Thomas will not be taking you to school call Glamma" Rachel said happy to finally know Asa name

Asa went off to call Glamma and came back with a iPad "Mama, Glamma wants to talk with you"

Rachel was shock to see Shelby on the screen "Rae are you coming in today because I could use your help on that tried number" Shelby ask

"Shelby um… no I won't be coming in today"

"Shelby, Rachel you haven't called me Shelby in twenty years are you alright."

"Um… well"

"Shelby we need to talk after you take the kids to school" Quinn said

"We will be there in 10 minutes" Shelby said before hanging up wondering want could be wrong with her daughter.

OOOOOOOO

3:30 am

"Esa maldita perra duele " Santana head rubbing her head

"Santana stop cursing and where is everyone else" Brittany said sitting up next to Santana in the bed

"I don't know Britt I don't even know where we are"

"This place doesn't look like a hospital and why are we sharing a bed" Brittany said getting out of the bed a looking around them room she stop dead in her tracks when she came across a Digital Photo Frames on the wall and dresser. Their picture of her and Santana with two little girls and a little boy at different events and times.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Santana found a tablet after opening it up with her passcode she saw the date and time a was stun. She went throw the calendar to see want today schedule was 6:45 am Kids Gymnastic practice, 9am Intro to Songwriting Final, 12pm Lunch with B and the Duffle's at Two, Four, One Deli, 2pm Small Business Management & Entrepreneurship Final, and at 4:30pm Ben and Alexia Tennis Mix Match** DON'T BE LATE OR B WILL KICK YOUR ASS**. "Who is Benand Alexia" Santana ask out loud

"I think they're our kids along with this girl" Brittany said bring one of the frames over to Santana. Santana couldn't believe what she saw, then a picture of her Abula with the three kids came up and tears formed in her eyes. "I guess she came around after all Sannie"

"I guess she did Britt but how did we get to the future the last thing I remember was crushing in the van"

"Me too, I think we should look around for some answers" Brittany said grabbing a robe from the door hook Santana follow suit as they made their way around the house. They open doors finding the kids asleep in their bedrooms it was a lager house they could tell by the floor they were on. When they came across a big cherry wood door once inside the room they saw more Digital Photo Frames on the wall but these pictures where older.

Brittany graduating from MIT with a degree in Physic, Santana graduating from NYU with two degrees one in Music Business and the other in Gender and Sexuality. Their where pictures of their wedding, when Brittany was pregnant with Yvonne, then Santana pregnant with Benjamin and later Santana with Alexia. There where pictures of their friends with their family at birthday parties, anniversary, and reunions.

Brittany started up the computer setting on the disk and googled their names. Santana Lopez-Pierce is an award winning American singer, songwriter, actress, entrepreneur and university professor. Married to Physicist Dr. Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce (2020-persent) who is an award winning choreographer, actress, philanthropist and university professor. Couple has three children Yvonne (2021), Benjamin (2024), and Alexia (2026) have homes in NY, LA, Porto Rico, Netherlands, London, New Zealand, but live in their Vancouver, British Columbia home most of the year where they teach at Vancouver Island University." Yo no lo puedo creer " Santana said read over Brittany shoulder

"I wonder if the other are in the future bodies" Brittany said

"We should call Rachel" Santana said

"Calling Rachel" the cell phone Santana had found charging said

OOOOOOOOO

"Ochs, what the hell" Mercedes said feel something kick her "Och"

"Mercy what's wrong do you need help to the toilet" Sam ask turning on the light

"Sam, how long was I out" Mercedes ask wondering how Sam got in her room on a closer look she notice this wasn't a normal hospital room.

"You just went to sleep three hours ago, do you need your body pillow"

"No, where is everyone else… um body pillow" Mercedes ask setting further up on the bed "What the fuck"

"Mercy what wrong is it the babies" Sam ask jumping into action

"What's wrong, what wrong how the hell did I get pregnant" Mercedes ask trying to get up from the bed

"Mercedes calm down before you make yourself go into early labor. Your act like this is a big shock we've had eight months to prepare for the triplets" Sam expelled

"Triplets Oh Hell to the NO" Mercedes scream

"Mum is it time" a sleepy girl ask coming into the room

"No, Uhura it's not time Mum just had a bad dream go back to bed sweetheart" Sam said giving the girl a kiss on the forehead and sending her out the room

"You have no idea who that was do you" Sam ask seeing the astonishing look on Mercedes face. Mercedes shook her head no as she felt another kick. "What is the last thing you remember"

After Mercedes told him about her last memory Sam told her that was twenty years ago and caught her up to date. "Mercy your 39 we have been married for twelve years, we live in San Francisco with our daughter Uhura 11, son Marcello 3 and are expecting triplets at the end of the month. You are an award winning singer-songwriter, record producer, and actress. I am a comic book writer, editor, publisher, media producer, voice actor and president and chairman of LL Comics."

"When … but how… did this happen" Mercedes ask

"I don't have any answers for you but I know who will" Sam said

OOOOOOOO

"Artie how is he doing" Kitty ask coming into the nursery

"What" Artie said waking up and looking around the room

"Did you take his temperature again" Kitty ask walking over to the baby crib see the sleeping baby "I guess you were right the ear drops needed time to work, but I cannot help it the is River first illness"

"Who child is he, are we babysitting" Artie ask wonder if he dream the whole thing.

"Artie that's funny, let's get some sleep while River sleep" Kitty said

"Uh, Kitty where's my chair" Artie ask from the rolling chair

"Your chair, Artie you haven't … Artie look at me. Do you know where we are right now"

"Um no"

"What is the last thing you remember"

"National in 2013 we had just won and I was going out with the old crew….

"Then you guys hit the tree spent a week in the hospital but no one was badly injured." Kitty finish for him "Artie that was twenty year ago your now an award winning producer, screenwriter, director, and entrepreneur. You haven't need the chair in ten years since you had a spinal sugary eleven years ago that gave you more mobility with the use of your quad canes or forearm crutches. We've been married for ten years we have four children, daughters Solane 8, and Delphine 7, sons Tyler 5, and River 10 mos. who has his first ear infection. We live bicoastal between LA and NY right now we are in our LA home. I'm a Co-President and Chief Financial/Investment Officer at Sugar & Spice Management with Sugar."

"You I can see being a financial analyst, but Sugar really"

"You've just found out your are missing the last twenty years of your life and all you can think about is Sugar Motta as a financial analyst which she happens to be very good at."

By the disbelief look on Artie face Kitty decide to give him a tour of the house and a pike at the kids before she got into the hard facts.

OOOOOOOOO

Tina awoken feel something heavy and solid under her chest, and something wet leaking down her legs. When she look up she saw Mike sleepy face she knew there was something former about this position. "Mike, Mike wake up"

"Huh, ... Tina where... are we and where is everyone else" Mike ask waking up

"I don't know but do you know how we had sex without a condom" Tina said rolling off Mike body

"I don't know Tina this is the first time I woke up"

"While let's find out where we are and get clean up" Tina said know what was leaking and hoping she could find her birth control

As they look around the bedroom they were amaze with what they found. Watches that where made like a carve screens, round tablets, and cell phones that Mike though where just concepts. Then they saw the Digital Photo Frames and couldn't move they were to stun by what they saw.

"Tina I think we should shower and get dress before we look around anymore" Mike said finding his voice first

They went into the closet Tina found a blue sweat suit to put on and went into the shower first. Mike found black jeans and a T-shirt that said Royal Knights. Tina decided to search their names on the tablets before they explored the house after entering her locker code for assess they got in and where dumbstruck again when they read the date.

Then Tina type in her name and saw that she had a wiki page click on it. Tina Aleah Cohen-Chang is an American Talent Agent for Knights Agency International with partners Payton Wagner-Puckerman, David and Sebastian Karofsky. Married to Michael Robert Chang Jr. (2020- present) an award winning video director, producer, dancer, actor, and choreographer they have four children Robert (2023), Mariah (2023), Brydon (2027), Lark (2029). Couple has home in New York, Ohio, London, but live in their Santa Monica, CA estate.

"How could we forget the last twenty years of our lives." Tina ask

"I don't know but we will find out Tina" Mike said

"But what about the... I mean our children don't they need someone to take care of them"

"We could call our friends for help"

"But who" Tina ask

"I don't know maybe Artie or Sam their into this Sciences Fiction stuff" Mike said out loud

"Call Artie ...

"Calling Artie" the house phone said

"What was that" Tina ask

"I think you activated the phone with your voice" Mike said

OOOOOOOOO

Hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Flash Forward Cha2

Blaine was scared when he receive the call from Lucca he told her to get Kurt to rest he would be there as soon as possible. After quickly coming up with an excuse to leave, he left rehearsal went back to the felt and home.

"Kurt you're going to be just fine" Blaine said when he entered their bedroom

"Blaine, I can't believe this" Kurt said embracing Blaine than he remembered Blaine was supposed to be in London "how did you get here so fast"

"Don't worry about that now, we need some answers and I who will have them" Blaine said looking up at the ceiling  
OOOOOOOOO

Shelby know something was wrong when Rachel address her by name. She has been Ma for the past twenty years and she wasn't going back to Shelby now they had come too far for that to change now. Once they reach the condominium Shelby and James went up, leaving her wife and Thomas in the van.

"Glamma that was quick, I hope you don't get a ticket." Asa said opening the door

"We meant Asa, Ana driving this morning" James said entering the condo

"Good morning everyone" Shelby said getting a hug from Shira and Ezra. "Hey gang I need you to get your supplies and go downstairs with uncle Jay, Candy is taking you to school today" This was followed by "Yea" and "Yeses" the kids love spending time with their Candy.

"Since you didn't hurt the children I know you're the real Rachel and Quinn, so tell me what happen" Shelby ask after the kids left

"The last thing we remember is 2013" Quinn answered

"Incoming call for Rachel" the house computer said

When neither woman move Shelby walk to the viewing screen and ask "Who's calling"

"Santana Lopez-Pierce cell" the house computer said

"Accept the call" Quinn said

"Rachel, Q is that you with Shelby" Santana ask coming on-screen

"Let me guess the last thing you remember in 2013 too" Shelby ask

"Yeah" Santana and Brittany said

"I'm going to re-kill him" Shelby mattered  
OOOOOOOOO

Kitty had just finish showing Artie around the house and the children, she had to stop him from waking them up. When they made it down to the award room Artie eyes almost pop out of his head. But the in home theater and editing room had him ready to pass out. Kitty took him to their bedroom in time to answer the phone.

"Hello, Artie Abrams phone" Kitty said

"Um ... Kitty is that you" Mike ask

"Yes, Mike it's me what's going on"

"We need to talk to Artie"

"Oh no, not you guys too" Kitty said shaking her head

"Us too" Tina said

"Yeah the last date Artie remember is

"2013" Tina and Mike before Kitty could

"We need help" Kitty said before rising her head to the sky  
OOOOOOOOO

"Matt", "Matt Rutherford", "Matt I know you hear me", "Matthew Rutherford", "Matthew Rutherford Voirol I'm going to kill you" Matt heard all this in his head before orbing everyone to him.

The room field with white light as they all were transported to another realm. "Matt wants going on Noah cannot remember the last 20 years" Payton ask

"Neither can Kurt" Blaine said "Nor Artie" "Mercy" "or any of the others"

"First let's be seated" Matt ask seated at a round table in his Robes. Once everyone was seated he began "I know you all are wondering what is going on first let me tell you who I am. I'm Matt your Whitelighter a guardian angels for good witches and other future Whitelighter's, and I was told 20 years ago to send you to this time and place in your future selves."

"So they really don't know anything" Kitty ask

"No Kitty they don't this is their test just like your cousin Vanessa, Blaine, Sam and Daesha went through their test with Chris they need to go through theirs" Matt said

"What test" Quinn ask

"Let me start at the beginning Witchcraft Hunt in 1427 and 1428 produce two powerful being a witch name Anna Angelika Zwingli of the Senfl coven and a wizard name Niklaus Joseph Voirol of the Jenatsch coven. When they were married in 1448 they saw the death of their coven, friends and many other covens to save their people they from an unlikely alliance. With Damon's through marriages, they escape the Witchcraft Trials in Europe, Scandinavia, France, Germany, British Isles and later America." Matt stated

"But by hiding their true selves they place a curse on their descendants locking their magic away. Every

century since the birth of the last child born from the alliance on June 1, 1513. The youngest adult descendant are put through a test to claim their family magic back or keep it hidden for another century. You all are their descendants and in order to unlock your true selves you must claim your magic." Matt stated

"How do you know all this Matt" Mike ask

"Because not only am I your Whitelighter, I'm actual a descendant of Anna and Niklaus oldest son Guichard"

"Matt how did you die" Brittany ask knowing Angels are people who dead.

"My family and I dead in the East St. Louis Riot in 1917 trying to help people I was 24" Matt said sadly

"Matt since you are a wizard why didn't you, or your family use magic to save yourselves and the other people" Rachel ask

"Because it's against the rule's to use your magic for selfish reason or personal gain that's want got our families cures in the first place. Also because my mom Hannah Hartman was Whitelighter any away, which actual makes me and my brother Wizard-lighter and my little sister a Witch-lighter."

"Dose that give you extra power" Artie ask

"Yes and no my magic mix with my Whitelighter powers. Also its forbidden for Whitelighter to marry non-Whitelighter so my parents were in a lot of trouble for their relationship. But I'm not the only Wizard-lighter in the room."

"Hello son" George Abrams said after orbing in the room

"Dad you're a Whitelighter" Artie ask

"I was when I met your mother in fact I was her Whitelighter. I was appointed to Elder just after your accident son that's why I left you and your mom in Lima. Elders are not allowed time to have a family we work 24/7 365 days a year. Even as a Whitelighter I spent 18 hour 365 days on the job, but I still kept a close watch on the both of you. Even now with the grandchildren and your own Whitelighter I keep watchful eye on all of you."

"Dose Mom know you are an Elder, and her magical powers" Artie ask

"Yes, she found out after you pass your test and unlock her powers. Most of you get your powers from your Mother side, but I also came to tell you all if you final your test what you have seen, and heard will not take place. The children you have and the lives you have built will not come to forwishen. Learn from each other and past mistakes, follow your hearts and remember nothing is truly what it seems to be you need to look inside to find truth. I must go now good luck to all of you" George said before giving Artie a finale hug and orbing out

"Well guys your test has begun relay on each other and it well lead you to the answer, if you need me call and be careful with your powers" Matt said then sent them back home

"Hey Matt how did it go" Joe said coming into the room minutes later

"Not bad little brother I just hope they pass"

"Me too bro, me too" Joe Hart Voirol said sending a special thanks to his great-uncle Levi for passing his test so he didn't have to.

OOOOOOOOO

When they came back home everyone wonder what was going to happen next, Shelby had calmed down some but now they all needed to meet in person again. After check on a sleeping Zarah, she went to the viewer and put in a conference call everyone.

OOOOOOOOOO

At the Lopez-Pierce house Santana was about to attack a tall blonde guy with hazel eyes, while Brittany raise her hands she sense this man was a friend. Wyatt Halliwell had become friends with the Witch-Damon hybrids twelve years ago when he, his brother Chris and cousin PJ first found out about them. Being hybrid themselves knew somewhat they were going throw so when Matt called needing a sitter for this morning they gladly agreed. Wyatt put up his Orb Shield seeing Santana go into battle mode, being attack by his friends was not new to him.

"San stop he's a friend" Brittany said Santana stop moving

"Thank you Britt, for a minute there I though San was going to try to strip my powers" Wyatt said putting down his shield

"Who the fuck are you" Santana ask

"I'm Wyatt Halliwell your friend, Matt ask me to watch over the kids while he met with you" Wyatt said reliving they really didn't know who he was.

"What are you" Brittany ask

"Witch-lighter my mom Piper Halliwell of the Warren line and my dad Leo Wyatt a Whitelighter." Wyatt said just before the phone rang

OOOOOOOOO

At the Evans house Chris Halliwell was making Apple Walnut Sticky Buns when Mercedes and Sam orb in. He and Sam had a great relationship talking about comic books charterers. His wife Bianca was friends with Mercedes wanted to come on the trip but someone had to stay home with their daughter Phoenix.

"Hey Chris, did Matt call you" Sam ask finding Chris in the kitchen

"Yea, so I thought I would fix Mercy favorite, my mom also sent me with a jug of her Orange Barrie Fruit Juice she knows how much you crave it when you're pregnant"

"Um… thank you" Mercedes said not knowing want to do

"Mercedes and some of the others are going through their test and don't remember the last twenty year" Sam said help Mercedes sit down at the breakfast table

"What…."Chris was about to ask when the phone rang

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sugar and Rory where in the living room making out when Artie and Kitty orb in. "Oh no, why did he get you two to watch the kids" Kitty said breaking the couple up

"Yes, he did, so what's going on" Sugar pulling herself away from her husband

"Remember the van accident in 2013" Kitty ask going to bar getting a bottle of water for Artie and herself

"Yeah what about it" Sugar ask

"That's my last memory" Artie said getting the water bottle from Kitty

"Memory Dust" Rory ask

"No, they are going through the test" Kitty said

"No shit, I'm glad my ancestor was the one to good through the test and not me" Sugar said

"My Gran said her Dad wasn't the same after his test" Rory said looking at Artie. He had always grown up with magic like Sugar, living magic free that year in American was good for him. Thou hiding from his true nature was hard his only relief came was spending time with the Motta's who were also members of the Senfl - Jenatsch line.

The house phone began to ring "Who could that be" Artie ask

"Shelby she's problem trying to organize everyone" Kitty said being firmer with Shelby, Sugar nodded in agreement.

OOOOOOO

Tina and Mike where shock to find a sandy brown, straight hair, brown-eyed young women sitting in the office typing away on a laptop. "Hi Tina, Mike just finishing up some case work. The kids are still asleep nothing happen while you were gone." PJ said

"Excuses me but who are you" Tina ask

"Funny guys I know I've been busy these last few months, I have heard enough from my family. But now I'm freeing up time look I'm even babysitting for you now" PJ said

"No, we don't know who you are" Mike said remember seeing the woman in some pictures

PJ took a moment to sense them more and realize they were saying the truth because they let there guard down so much she could sense their demon side. That was the first lesson every Senfl - Jenatsch Witch learned. She wondered what the hell had happen to her friends Matt was going to have a lot to expelled later.

"I'm Prudence Johnna Halliwell "P.J." a Cupid-Witch the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell a Witch and Coop Valentine a Cupid. We've been friends for twelve years since me and my cousins found out about the Senfl – Jenatsch line that you belong to." PJ was about to show them to hide their demon side when the phone rang.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hello everyone, Sugar, Rory, Wyatt, Chris and PJ I'm glad to see Matt called in for backup. Can you all stay with the kids a little longer, I need everyone else to join me at Mercy and Sam house in twenty minutes" Shelby said once everyone was online

Everyone began to talk at once then Shelby stop them. "All question will be answered at Mercy and Sam house. Wyatt, and PJ can you help Lopez-Pierce and Chang's get there."

"Yes Ms. Shelby we can happy do you need our family help" Wyatt ask

"No, not now but thank you" Shelby reassured them "See you all soon"

Once off the phone Shelby went to pack a diaper bag for Zarah and told Quinn and Rachel they should take a shower before they left. Once dress and ready to go Shelby help Rachel put on Baby Sling Carrier as Quinn held Zarah. "Where Zarah Talismans" Shelby ask

"If you mean those brown, black and silver ear rings and bracelet I took them off they look to heavy on her." Rachel said

"Rachel quickly where did you put them" Shelby ask in a panic

"There on her dresser"

Shelby race to them room grab the talismans and place them back on Zarah "Rachel, Quinn these are not simple pieces of jewelry they are Talisman. A magical pieces of jewelry which have been enchanted with powers when they were made. Never take them off the children it's their only protection against evil until they gain control of their powers." Shelby informed them

"I didn't …

"I know you didn't know Rae that why I was expelling it, now stand back we need to get to San Francisco" Shelby said as she open a portal to Mercedes and Sam house.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When everyone arrive they ohh and ahh over Zarah, a very pregnant Mercedes and when Sam told them it was triplets, Puck and Mike give him a pat on the back. While Kurt rube Mercedes arm tell her it was going to be alright, and the woman glared at the guys. Kitty filled everyone in on Artie ability to walk with a cane.

"Payton I cannot believe your married to Puck" Quinn said

"Yeah, you and me both, but after you introduce us and I got to know Noah things were different." Payton said grabbing Puck hand

"How did you guys wake up I was on my office floor" Kurt said

"I woke up in the hospital on the base, when Payton pick me up told her the truth." Puck said

"Zarah crying awaken Quinn and I, then Asa coming in the room and handing her to me was when we found out it was 2033" Rachel said

"The babies kick me awake, then Sam filled in some of the blanks" Mercedes said

"San curing woke me up, I don't know what made her wake up" Brittany stated

"Kitty woke me up in River nursery" Artie said

"No way" Payton said when Tina and Mike didn't speak

"They didn't, oh they did" Kitty said realize what Payton met

"What's going on guys" Blaine ask

"Look at them, you know what they have been planning" Payton said

"I wonder was it a the beginning, in the middle, or at the end when they woke up." Kitty said that's when Tina and Mike started to blush, everyone in the room figure out how Tina and Mike woke up.

"While Tina when did you wake up" Santana ask

"It's none of your business Santa" Tina said

"That's just means it was the middle, or at the end when they woke up" Santana said

"Tina we all know you and Mike are trying to have another child, so don't worry about your friends behavior." Shelby stated

"Thank you Shelby." Mike said giving Tina a hug

"I should start with want Matt left out the Magical World think of us as the Senfl – Jenatsch Line a long line of strong Witches-Wizards that can date their history back to the first Witch. The truth of the Senfl Coven and Jenatsch Coven has been kept hidden and must remain hidden." Shelby said beginning the meeting

"Why" Quinn ask

"Because even the magical community worry about one person or group having too much power" Chris said recalling the story about his birth and the Elder Gideon

"Thanks Chris that's part of it, the other part is that the good magical community will be afraid of a Demon-Witch/Wizard Hybrids in fact Wizard are near extinction. All of your children go to magical schools once they learn the first Senfl – Jenatsch lesson how to hide their demon side. Which is something I must teach you now before someone tacks your powers" Shelby informed the group

"What are our powers" Kurt ask after seeing Blaine use a traveling potions he needed to know what they all could do

"Let's see Kurt you're an Kieran Demons you have the ability of Glisten-Fading and Voice Manipulation. Your witch powers are Molecular Combustion and Telepathy. Blaine is an Mercury Demons he has the ability of Telekinesis, and Thermal Blasts. Witch powers are Astral Projection and Agility. Finnegan: Voice Manipulation and Agility and Lillian: Glisten-Fading."

"Puck you're an Mercury Demons you have the ability of Conjuration, and Shimmering. Your witch powers are Power Replication and Energy Sparks. Payton is an Demonatrix she has the ability of Fading, and Voice Manipulation. Witch powers are Pyrokinesis and Thermokinesis. Caleb: Power Replication and Fading and Aaron: Fading"

"Rachel we are Harpies you have the ability of Laser Bolts, and High Resistance. Your witch power is Electrokinesis and you own Energy Whips. Quinn you're an Demonatrix you have the ability of Agility, and Voice Manipulation. Your witch powers are Bursting Balls and Reality Warping. Asa: Bursting Balls and Voice Manipulation, Shira: Laser Bolts and Reality Warping, Ezra: Electrokinesis, Zarah: None yet"

"Santana you're an Brute Demons you have the ability of Camouflage, and Super Strength. Your witch powers are Divination, Power Stripping, and you own a Juicio Bow a rare weapon that only you materiel side knows how to make and use. Brittany you're an Kieran Demons you have the ability of Sensing, and Super Strength. Now your witch power is Geokinesis a very rare power only the Goddess of Earth and the First Witch mother of all Witches and Wizards hold these power. That's why your house has so many protection spells, talisman's, and crystals on it. That's also the reason Matt sent Wyatt one of the most powerful witch in history to look after your children who each control one element. Yvonne: Hydrokinesis and Super Strength, Benjamin: Aerokinesis and Camouflage and Alexia: Cryokinesis and Power Stripping"

"Mercedes you're an Brute Demons you have the ability of Crushing, and Shimmer-Fading. Your witch power is Energy Blasts and you own Energy Whips. Sam is an Harpies he has the ability of Smoking and Super Strength. Now his Witch power is Thought Projection a very rare power. That's why your house also has many protection spells, talisman's, and crystals on it. That's also the reason Matt sent Chris another most powerful witch in history to look after your children. Uhura: Energy Balls and Super Strength and Marcello: Smoking."

"Tina you're an Demonatrix you have the ability of Sensing and Super Strength. Your Witch powers are Apportation and Power Channeling. Mike you're an Mercury Demons you have the ability of Sensing and High Resistance. Your witch powers are Fire Throwing and Molecular Acceleration. Additional both of you own Athame's and Wands. Robert: Molecular Deceleration and Super Strength, Mariah: Power Channeling and High Resistance, Brydon: Apportation and Sensing, and Lark: Molecular Acceleration."

"Artie you're an Kieran Demons you have the ability of Shapeshifting and Voice Manipulation. Your witch powers are Projection, Empathy and Psychic Reflection. Kitty is an Harpies she has the ability of Laser Bolts and Smoking. Witch powers are Summoning and Levitation. Solane: Light Darts and Levitation, Delphine: Laser Bolts and Empathy, Tyler: Shapeshifting and River: None yet" Shelby said walking up to each couple

"What about you Shelby" Santana ask

"My powers are Telekinesis, Laser Bolts, Reality Warping and Portal Creation. I need to teach you all you're first lesson then hopefully we will have time to teach you control before the children get up and you all need to go to work" Shelby said with Chris, Blaine, Payton, Sam and Kitty help her this should go by quick enough

OOOOOOOOOO

6:00 am San Francisco

After an hour of working on learning how to conceal their demon side Shelby and the others went on to expel the; **Twilight Tome**,** Book of Shadows**, **Grimoire**, **Athame**, **Energy Whip**, **Wands,**** Protection Amulet**, **Protection Ring**, **Talisman**, **Crystals, Spell Casting, Potion Making, and Scrying. **Then came the teleportation class for Kurt, Mercedes and Puck using their powers while everyone else use potion, "_A crash course in magic 101_" Sam though.

"While unlike Witches who get attack by demons or something evil and then have to kill it or track down who sent it and kill them. We are assigned to investigation basic information-gathering evil activities, our major goal is protecting the public, but generally to prevent a suspect from re-offending by discovering a suspect's identity or making sure the guilty individual is punished by helping find evidence to prove the case." Shelby informing the group of their role in the magical world

"So we are the police of the Magical World" Santana ask

"Basically yes, but the rest of Magical World doesn't know what we do, not even all the Elders know we even exist." Kitty said

"Then who give us these assignments" Puck ask

"Our Council of Elders who monitor both the mortal world and underworld." Payton answered

"Um Shelby … how did I …. I mean how did we have children" Rachel ask the question that had been on her mind since see woke up.

"While remember what I said about assignments earlier, well for one they had to change me into a man. After been undercover for a month I came home to my wife nine months later we had fraternal twin James and Thomas. You, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and some of your other friends all ended taking similar assignments" Shelby said with a smile

"Who is your wife" Rachel ask Shelby cell rang before she could answer

"Hello"

"Ma you need to get here quickly Ana made Sunshine cry" Beth said on video chat

"Beth put your Ana on" Shelby said

"She needs to get a stronger backbone to survive in this business Shell"

"Cassie" Rachel said seeing Cassie July on the cell

"Cassandra Isabella July-Corcoran you have to stop making cast member cry our you will be spending a week on the sofa. Do you understand me" Shelby stated firmly

"Yes I understand did you find out what's wrong with Rae"

"Yes I will expel later"

"Ma are you and Rae coming in today" Beth ask getting back on

"I will be in later so keep your Ana in check until I get there, but Rae staying home with Ladybug. Bye Beth" Shelby said

"Bye Ma get here soon" Beth said hanging up

"Your wife Cassie July" Rachel ask astonish by what she saw and heard

"Yes we have been married for nineteen years this July. You are the one who started calling her Ana base off her name and Beth followed your example. It wasn't until she was pregnant that we found out Ana is Turkish for Mother." Shelby informed the room

"Cassie is Candy isn't she" Quinn ask

"Oh god yeah she fills the kids up on sweets" Payton said

Zarah let out a cry letting everyone know she was hungry, and waking up Uhura and Marcello.

"Hi uncle Kurt" Uhura said running to her favorite uncle give him a hug

"Hungry Mum" Marcello said pulling on Mercedes shirt

"Okay baby boy last get you dress first then some food in that tummy" Mercedes said holding out her hand

"I already fix you guys some sticky buns Champ so when you finish getting cleanup come on down and eat" Chris said

"You did thanks uncle Chris" Marcello said going back upstairs with Mercedes

"Sweetheart go get you clean up for school" Sam said to Uhura

"But Daddy I haven't talk to uncle Kurt about my dress for the Summer Spree Dance" Uhura said pouting

"You can call him later now say goodbye to everyone time to go"

"Okay, bye everyone uncle Kurt I will send you a picture" Uhura said leaving the room

"We should all go home" Kitty said taking Artie's hand

"Your right Kitty, Finnie should be coming home from school" Blaine said

"Our kids need to get up for gymnastics" Brittany said remembering the schedule

"All of you need to get back into your life. My advice is to tell your children the truth they can help you." Shelby said taking Rachel hand

They all their good-byes and thank Chris for the food before leaving.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you like


End file.
